


Mission Improbable

by Theavalanche65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, The best siblings, let the nerds be, they share one brain cell and its the smartest one out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavalanche65/pseuds/Theavalanche65
Summary: I made a dumb headcannon on a great fic and now its over a 5k word oneshot. Ruby and Jaune have their weekly meetup to hang out with each other. Things get a little out of hand but for them, its par for the course. Weiss and Pyrrha are morosexuals while Ruby and Jaune share one incredibly smart braincell.





	Mission Improbable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalportal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crash Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688783) by [fictionalportal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal). 
  * Inspired by [Crash Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688783) by [fictionalportal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal). 



> Fair warning I haven't written in years so this might not be too great. anyways enjoy my dumb brain and Let! My leaders! Be dorks! Together!!!!!
> 
> also check out the fic that inspired this garbage I promise its 1000% better https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688783/chapters/44321944

Ruby checked the time on her phone for the third time in an hour, 8:30pm, Saturday night. Half an hour until the plan sets into motion. Everything was set, with her friends distracted as per usual at this particular time in the week. Blake had her book club reading to do, meaning all her focus was on the print on the pages. Her headphones made it too easy to sneak by. 

****

8:35pm; and Ruby went through her final gear check. Dark tinted glasses, check. A black short sleeve workout shirt, check. Black sweatpants and her favorite red hooded jacket, check. After slipping a small flashlight into her pocket she put in her ear piece and pressed the button. _"Agent Crescent Rose reporting in, gear check complete"_ . After a beat, another voice responded _"Hear ya loud and clear rosebud, preparing for extraction"_

****

8:40pm; Yangs yells of frustration quickly made it to Ruby's ears, meaning she had burned dinner again, just like every Saturday before then. She’d be too angry about clean up to notice her sister slip down the stairs. Wiess should be about 30 minutes into dinner with her sister by now, meaning she had about an hour till she returned. Plenty of time. Her partner in crime lived only 5 minutes away. As she walked down the stairs she knew she needed to time this perfectly, she needed to hear the precise time Yang’s yelling was at its loudest as to mask her footsteps. The earpiece needed to go for now, and as she slipped it off she could have sworn she heard the other agents voice faintly through it. No time for that now , Yang dropped a dish, this was her moment.

****

8:45; and Yangs tirade about why ‘this is why i stick to the F*cking microwave’ were muffled out by the closing door. Most importantly it was only 8:46, and she did not expect _Snowflake_ to be standing in front of her right now. And there she stood, her head cocked in confusion. Slowly re equipping her earpiece with a sigh of defeat, she informed her partner of the transgression. _“Ive been intercepted Angel, snowfall fell early”._ What she really didn’t expect was the response _“ and so did the tournament”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Its 8:30, Pyrrha had left for the gym and that means it’s time for Jaune to begin his distraction. As with every Saturday around this time, he would slip Nora an energy drink under the premise she would tell where she got it. She never questioned him, only responding with a quick 'Deal' and ripping it from his hands into a chug. He felt bad for doing it, but he couldn't let them know that he left. It could endanger the entire mission, and he wouldn’t let that happen. 

****

8:35; the caffeine begins to take its effect. Nora becomes jittery. She wants to talk. Run. Play. Fight. Eat. It’s perfect. “Ren isn’t doing anything, he’d probably love to hang out” knowing full well he was meditating. She was gone before he could blink, and Jaune had killed two birds with one stone. Jaune went through his gear check. White athletic tee, check. Jeans and hoodie, check. A sticky note with some fishing line, check. He put on his earpiece, and soon after he heard her voice. _"Agent Crescent Rose reporting in, gear check complete"_ with an assured smirk he knew things were going smoothly _"Hear ya loud and clear rosebud, preparing for extraction.”_ . The sunglasses were the finishing touch _“ Agent Crocea Mors reporting for duty, making my way to the transport” “see you in 5 angel”_ and the line cut with a snicker

****

8:40; And Jaune was almost home free. Almost, because a car pulled into the driveway. Normally he would be happy to see this car. It belonged to the sweetest, most beautiful and one of the most important people to him. But today was not a normal day and he reached for his earpiece in a hushed tone _“the Gladiator is in the arena. I repeat Gladiator in the arena.”_ no response, this was bad.

****

8:45 and he couldn’t avoid it. The door squeaked a bit too much and emerald eyes met green. _“Ive been intercepted Angel, snowfall fell early”._ Looks like he wasn’t alone _“ and so did the tournament”._ All because the gym was under maintenance

****

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Wiess looked at her friend with understandable confusion. “Ruby what are you doing out so late, you usually like to stay in and play games with Jaune. Or so you say…”

****

“Im… uh…. Going out to eat?” Ruby attempted with a nervous smile.

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

“ why would you be going out to eat, doesn’t Ren usually cook around this time?” the Pyrrha asked innocently

****

“He’s a bit distracted at the moment, so I’m… meeting up with Ruby.” it’s not entirely a lie, but a half truth, and all Jaune could attempt. How could he lie to her?

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

“ I suppose that’s an acceptable answer, Yang does get sidetracked easily. Since my dinner with Winter got cut short why don’t I tag along?”

****

“NO. I mean…. Uh…. you can’t. You wouldn’t like what we eat”

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean? You eat practically anything and as long as the place has a cookie Ruby is happy. And why do you have sunglasses at night?”

****

He’d been caught, the jig is up. “Well…”

****

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

“My sister is a federal agent if you’re doing something illegal im going to have to-”

****

“NO STOP IT’S NOT THAT”. Ruby looked upset “it’s just, and I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but…” she takes a deep inhale “Jaune was my first friend at beacon and now that our friend groups merged we barely spend and one on one time anymore and just hang out like we used to do. Nerd things, like late night talks about comics, fan theories about our favorite shows, video games together, and sometimes we talk about serious topics, and it helps. And it’s not like I don’t like you guys or trust you. Just sometimes I need some alone time with my best friend. So every saturday night when you are all distracted with your own lives, we slip out and do escape rooms.” she felt ashamed to admit it to Wiess, but she also found comfort in the fact that she knew Jaune felt the same way. They’ve talked about it before when they played games together. It felt like old times, and they missed it. “Im sorry”

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pyrrha gave him a smile, a soft smile. "Jaune it's quite alright that you want to spend time with Ruby, you don't have to hide from us. I know how it feels to become overwhelmed by people and I understand that sometimes it makes you want to take a step back, go back to the simpler times." She covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a light chuckle. " I spent most of high school swarmed by scouts that I didnt really have enough time for a personal life. Its taxing, and I know that, so you don't have to apologize."

****

Jaune didn't know what moved him, it seemed like he moved on his own. Arms wrapped around Pyrrha's back and pulled her in close "Thank you" he muttered to her. 

****

The embrace only lasted for a minute until both teens realized their close proximity, red faces masked by the night as they detached. His earpiece started to sound. _“Hey Jaune I have a question”_

****

\----------------------------------------

****

“Did you guys really buy earpieces?”

****

Ruby huffed in annoyance “Yes Weiss of course we bought earpieces we’re secret agents”

****

_“Shoot rubes”_

****

She looked back at her white haired friend. An heiress raised in practical royalty and was rich in all but family. She had grown so much and opened herself up to become closer to others. But has she gone out and had a good time with friends before? Ruby made sure that the heiress couldn't hear her.

****

“Can Wiess come watch us? I know we booked a two person room and this is like ‘our thing’ but she can just watch right? Like it will still do it together but now I feel bad that hey know.”

****

_“If Pyrrha can join too, why not?”_

****

Ruby almost squealed.

****

\------------------------------------------------------

****

It wasn’t too long until Ruby watched Jaune’s white mustang pulled up to the house. He was pretty lucky that his older sister had recently gotten a new car and allowed him to have her old one, the perks of having a large family ruby supposed. In the front was a flow of red hair where Ruby would usually sitting and she definitely wasn't mad about it. Nope. not even a bit. Shut up Wiess. In the driver’s seat her blonde companion waved the two girls down to signal their arrival. She and Wiess got comfortable in the back seat before a voice from the front seat decided to start a conversation. Pyrrha looked at Ruby with an almost childlike smile. “Thank you for allowing us to come Ruby, this seems like a very interesting experience. Jaune was telling me about it on the way here, he said you two were seasoned veterans at these.”

****

Ruby was a bit afraid of how much information Jaune might have disclosed to his pretty-much-but-not-really-girlfriend. She was all for bragging but they were well known. Not quite famous but…. Infamous. Yeah that probably fit them better. Team ‘Tol and Smol’ had yet to meet a room that could completely stump them, boasting a hundred percent escape rate and a couple unbeaten records on both local and nationally played rooms. 

****

The biggest reason for their success was their intelligence and planning. Sunglasses allowed them to scout out the beginning rooms while the clerk explained the rules without being noticed, athletic wear allowed them to maneuver in places they _probably_ shouldn't be able to go, fingerless gloves allowed them to get better grip while still allowing for feeling. But the most important things were the ear pieces. They allowed them to communicate from different rooms clearly without using scrolls, because items like scrolls and other assisters are universally banned. Those and their contingency plan, ‘ _lights, camera, action’_ , but that was their secret.

****

“Yeah we’re kinda the best, Jaune and I have code names for ourselves and everyone-” 

****

Ruby talked up until she was interrupted by a poke from the girl next to her and a look of slight annoyance. “what do you mean ‘code names for everyone’?” but Jaune picked up where she let off to clear the air as he pulled onto the main road.

****

“Good question _Snowflake_ , Pyrrha is _Gladiator ,_ Blake and Yang are _Night_ and _Day_ , and Nora and Ren are _Lightning_ and _Thunder_ and-” 

****

“ANYWAYS, before I was so rudely interrupted,” she sent a frown and a huff in the white haired girls direction with no real malice behind it “Nerd night has been a tradition for, well, since Vomit boy and I first became friends” Pyrrha covered her mouth with a chuckle as she could faintly hear the drive mutter ‘rude’ from hearing his much hated nickname again. “It started as just us playing our favorite games online together but when our groups merged we decided that we should have our own little activity day. And thus the glory that is ‘Nerd Night 2: out on the town’ was born. We do escape rooms, go to arcades, visit fairs and carnivals, tresspa-”

****

“I think they get the point Crater face” she huffed in annoyance. She kinda deserved it though. “And at the end of the night we sit down and have a little two person party. That’s still gonna remain an ‘us’ thing though, we have to keep a bit of the tradition unchanged.” he pulled the car off of the main road and into the outlet that held their destination, Rooms of Remnant.

****

This was the place that the team earned their name and truly got hooked on the escape room trend. The company was a chain which meant that it had locations all over the country. On top of the exclusive rooms that were cycled about every three months there would be one year long room that would be consistent over all locations. They had already beaten most of the rooms here, even holding the record on the national room, but recently they had added a new multistage room that changed theme each room. They had to try it, and booked it a week in advance.

****

Upon entering the lobby it looked relatively unchanged from the last time they had been there. It still had the couches surrounding a coffee table in the middle of the room with small booklets of brain teasers’ the air vent just above one of the couches. TVs allowed onlookers to see the escapees traverse through the rooms if they so choose and a refrigerator stocked with soda and water if one felt inclined to purchase it. The boy at the clerk looked about their age with curly black hair dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and shorts.

****

It was clear that the clerk was only hired within the month, he didn't know the safety speech off the top of his head, and fumbled a bit through the rules. This meant that he would most likely not be paying close attention to the two. Most importantly it meant that he didn't know of them. They could use that to their advantage later on. Ruby and Jaune entered the room and yelled something about how “no room could contain their awesomeness for long” before charging into the room with the door closing behind them.

****

The two guests sat down on the couch, opting to get a bottle of water each as they watched their friends scramble around the first room. Room one seemed to be greek themed, cases and pillars of marble adorning the room along with various other seemingly unimportant decorations, along with a broken statue. One of the first things they noticed is they truly wasted no time in scouting out the entire room Jaune taking the higher shelves while Ruby took care to look underneath things. The two girls had to admit, this did seem fun.

****

Wiess could faintly see their lips moving as Ruby borderline slid across the floor collecting pieces of a broken mosaic wherever she passed, putting them on one of the pillars where it seemed like it needed to be assembled. Pyrrha saw Jaune collect pieces of his own before handing them off to ruby and returning to one of the statues in the corner. His hand slowly felt around the base before stopping for a moment. A second later one of the boxes in the room opened, it seems he had found a button. While Ruby was making quick work of the mosaic he made his way over to the box and pulled out what looked to be a broken piece of stone. Ruby must have finished the puzzle she was working on because she yelled something to Jaune and pointed to the lock of a box on the wall, promptly putting down the object he had found. Upon closer inspection the mosaic had revealed a code, and when the code was entered into the lock the box opened, revealing a similar rock formation and a piece of paper with what looked to be a riddle. After about a minute of back and forth Ruby bolted to one of the vases, sticking her hand inside and retrieving a rock that looked somewhat like a head. The two went over to the broken statue and reassembled it, releasing the lock on the first door.

****

“I have to say, i didn't expect them to be this efficient. Im impressed.” the heiress said rubbing her chin, now thoroughly invested in the activities of her friends. “They did say they played games together for a long time, I’d imagine they’ve built up quite a synergy.”

****

“It does look that way, I love seeing Jaune so excited like this!” the athlete added. Wiess wouldn't say it out loud, but she felt a similar way watching Ruby run into the second room.

****

Room number two looked Egyptian, complete a coffin and hieroglyphics. Torch sconces were placed on the wall but the torches were scattered across the floor. A tablet lay atop a table in the corner along with another lock with a box on it, etched with hieroglyphics. The first thing Ruby did was gather up all the torches and put them into their sconces. Well she tried, and the schnee snickered as Jaune had to walk over and pick her up so she could reach. Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile at the blonde boy as he ruffled the younger teens hair after he put her down, earning him a slap in the arm. The problem quickly made itself known as they only had 4 torches, but 6 places to put them. So their room exploration continued, as Jaune stared at each sconce for a peculiar amount of time. He must have alerted Ruby as well because she jerked her head up from the table she was reading, but quickly went back to it. As Jaune paced he spent more and more time looking at the floor. He and Pyrrha noticed the solution at the same time. The floor was patterned the same as the right wall, except the floor had a discolored brick. When walking up and pressing the odd brick on the wall, the coffin slid open. Around this time ruby decoded the tablet and unlocked the lock box. Both partners had found a torch, but upon insertion nothing happened. Ruby being as short as she is had to jump a bit to insert the torch, presumably not wanting to have to ask Jaune again and receive another hair ruffling, and something odd happened. 

****

“Pyrrha I think they broke the room.” Weiss pointed her hand to the sconce on the tv. “Look, Ruby bent it trying to put it in.” she shifted her hand to the boy now, who pulled another down. “It looks like Jaune is joining in.”

****

“I don't believe they broke it Weiss, it looks intended. Jaune just put them both back. Excuse me but why is Ruby going into the coffin?”

****

Sure enough ruby had sealed herself in the coffin, although not quite fully. Jaune began to run around the room pulling down all the sconces in what seemed like a particular order. Once torch 6 had been pulled, the torches readjusted themselves, and door number two opened.

****

The clerk took this opportunity to step out to go on break alerting the girls that he should be out before their friends have escaped. The third room was norse themed, requiring the two to collect ravens and place them on Odin’s throne. The raven collection went very smoothly, until it didn’t.

****

\-------------------------------------------

****

No matter how many times he placed the ravens on their pillars the door wouldn’t activate.

****

“Hey Rosebud, I think the magnet on this one is broken. The door isn’t activating.” Jaune placed the raven down for the 3rd time, only to get it taken away from him by the other person in the room.

****

“No it isn’t, you’re just not doing it right” and just like with her partner, it was to no avail. The machine was faulty. They had to think of a different way out, failure is not an option for high class agents like them. They could attempt to break it, but that would disqualify them. No, the answer was obvious. Just above the throne was a vent, and upon closer inspection it was plastic, but the screws were metal. They just had to hope the ravens magnet was strong enough.

****

“Ruby I think it’s time for plan B. Do you remember the cameras blindspot?” a quick nod and a thumbs up was all he needed to know she understood. Once in position the cadence began through the earpiece. _“Lights”,_ a Ruby produced a small flashlight from her pocket and shined the light into it.

****

\------------------------------------------

****

“What just happened, the camera is all white! Wiess did the camera malfunction?”

\-----------------------------------------

****

_“Camera”_

****

Jaune took the light steady in one arm keeping it steady on the lens. With the other he lifted his smaller partner up to sit on his shoulder as she attached the sticky notes on the line in front of the lines, effectively shutting it down temporarily.

****

\---------------------------------------------

****

“Aaaaand the feeds down. It was just getting good too”

****

\---------------------------------------------

****

Jaune carefully let Ruby slide down his arm and handed her back her flashlight.

****

“Action.” Jaune handed her one of the working ravens “you take two screws while 

I get the other two. Shouldn’t take us too long”. He was right, between the two of them it only took two minutes off their time before the vent was dislodged. Jaune went up first, letting down a hand to pull Ruby up afterwards. They took extra precautions not to tug on the fishing line, wouldn't want that trick gone too early. It was a tight fit for Jaune, but Ruby had little trouble moving freely. “Do you remember the layout Rosebud?”

****

“Of course, do _you_ forget who you’re talking to Angel?”

****

_“Just remember, we gotta be quiet”_

****

The vent crawl wasn't the first time these two had to crawl through a tight space. Saturday night tended to bring upon an aura of mischief between the two. Sometimes that mischief included abandoned buildings, sometimes it was playground hopping. You can draw your own conclusions on where they learned this. After a couple of turns they began two overhear their guests talking about the camera, and this meant two things. 1; they were almost free, and 2; they didn’t have a lot of time before someone checked the room.. They had to burst out and fast.

****

_“Arc, it’s time for you to break us out. Climb over me”_ it was awkward to say the least. The two smushed themselves together and contorted their bodies in an attempt to allow the larger boy to wiggly through. _“Ouch, can you be a bit more careful. I have these things called boobs and-”_

****

_“We both know that’s a lie”_ her response was a swift elbow to the gut as he was just about to clear her and a _“rude”_. 

****

He rubbed his stomach because she could really pack a punch for her size _“It’s like having an 8th sister”_

_“Awh, so you do love me.”_ she said as Jaune lay on his back, preparing himself to deliver a swift kick to the exit.

****

_“Hard not to. Ready?”_ Ruby nodded and held the string taught as he pulled back his right leg. _”3.2.1.”_

****

Jaune kicked, Ruby yanked the string.

\------------------------------------------------------

****

“Do you think we should get the clerk from the bathroom? The camera has been out for three minutes.” Pyrrha wasn't going to lie, she was a bit on edge. What if one of the decorations fell and they got hurt. What if Ruby was flailing at the camera trying to get their attention. Oh god if Jaune got injured and she couldn't help would he hold it against her? Would he never trust her again and never talk to her and they wouldn't be friends and she'd never be able to tell him that she may be in lo-

****

“WHAT THE HELL” Pyrrha's train of thought was quickly derailed by her friends screams and what seemed to be a white and gold sneaker and jeans protruding from the air vent above the other couch. Wiess may have been confused but Pyrrha would recognise those shoes anywhere. The voice next all but confirmed it.

****

“RUBY GO”

****

This was one of those moments she really wished she had her scroll out because Ruby borderline spider crawled out of the vent. The semi-dusty girl landed on the couch with a thud, jumped the table and an almost in-shock Wiess, sprinted to the exit door of their room to press the button to end the timer. 13:47 on the clock. From what the clerk was saying, the average 2 person team took 25 to 30 minutes, and they did it in half.

****

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, RECORD SET, TOL AND SMOL _STILL_ UNDEFEATED." Well it seemed they weren't hurt at all, quite the opposite actually. The white haired girl next to her however still stared unblinking at the vent that Jaune was not so graciously climbing out of, and a slight shake to her body as Ruby tackled Jaune in a hug straight back onto the couch. Ruby stopped laughing briefly enough to look over at her. A look of concern passed over her face as she walked up and waved her hand in front of her friend. "Hey are you like, okay?"

****

Shaking her head out for a second Wiess had managed to compose herself "Ruby what the hell was that! I thought this was supposed to be a simple escape room, just some fun puzzles, not a heart attack!" She sunk low into the chair rubbing her hands into her eyes. "At this point why do anything you two do surprise me."

****

It was at this point that the clerk decided to reappear. "I was gone for 5 minutes, what happened" it seemed he two had heard the shattering of the vent and the squeal of a shnee. "Oh come on, I'm gonna have to disqualify you guys now."

****

Pyrrha looked over to the escapees to gauge their reaction. Shock, disappointment, and…. Oh. She knew that look, she didn't like it one bit. They had a plan. The teammates locked eyes and had an entire conversation in a split second, that might as well been in a different language. And then Ruby started to cry.

****

With her best puppy dog eyes and wavering voice, she started to plead. "But… but… it was your room that broke. And we worked really hard and tried our best and… and…" she sniffled and walked over to hug Jaune, half buried in his chest half looking up at him. Pyrrha was almost jealous. "He can't really disqualify us can he?"

****

Jaune put on a somber face pulling her into his chest. "He makes the rules Rosebud, and even though we didn't break the ones he told us I guess there were more, and we have to abide by them" he wrapped his wrist and hand around her head to cover her outward ear with his palm. He looked up to the clerk. "Look, shes had a rough week and we don't really hang out that much anymore except for these. Shes like my little sister and I know it would really mean alot to her if you let our time count because let's be honest, we never broke anything in the room. Its vent just has to be re screwed"

****

Wiess was either touched or decided to join in "if you allow their time to stay I have no trouble paying for the vent cover" 

****

The athlete felt for the poor clerk, but at the same time they _technically_ didnt break any of the rules. Nothing in the room was broken (by them), they never used scrolls, and they only used things they found in the room (or so they thought). "Fine, fine, just please stop crying. It's making me feel bad. Let me just get the camera."

****

Ruby looked up and winked at Jaune as he took out his scroll. He typed something out and showed it to Ruby, who nodded vigorously. One more click and he put the scroll back into his pocket. When the clerk returned with a camera and a white board, the two scribbled their _'Tol and Smol, 13:47'_ in red and yellow marker, smiling and posing for the camera.

****

After the photo was taken Jaune had decided put Ruby in a headlock and ruffling her hair. Wiess mentally scolded the clerk, who would stop taking pictures of this gold? Looks like she would have to do it herself. Ruby made an offhand comment about how Pyrrha's shirt looked a little thin, turning Jaunes face to her favorite color. She took advantage of her distracted captor by wiggling from his grasp and climbing on his back saying 'I thought Archangels rode into battle, not _got ridden_ " before pointing into the distance saying 'onward my noble steed'. Pyrrha, once recovering from her own scarlett tint, decided that Wiess had the right idea in documenting their trip. Team Tol and Smol walked out of the establishment with a new record in tow, their guests walking out with two new lock screens for their scrolls.

****

\-----------------------------------------------

****

The ride home was quiet enough. Wiess had parted ways with the group, dropped off at her dorm as they all exchanged goodbyes. Jaune stopped the car and the three remaining students exited the vehicle in their own ways, whether it be at a gingerly pace or mach speed. Pyrrha informed the two that she was going to head to her room for the night and attempt to do a light workout to try and make up her lost gym day. The doorbell rang, signalling the end of the night was just beginning for Jaune and his energetic friend.

****

Jaune set up his game system before pulling out cups and a liter of soda. When Ruby returned she set the cardboard box onto the bed and picked up the second controller.

****

“Winner gets first slice”

****

“I’ll be sure to leave you some after Rubes”

****

_Crocea Mors is online_

****

_Crescent Rose is online_

****

_Lobby created ‘Battle for the cookie cake’_

****

\-------------------------------------------

****

Knock. Knock. Knock.

****

“Jaune! Are you awake yet? It's almost noon and Ren and Nora would like to go get breakfast.” Pyrrha gently pushed open the door to see if her friend was even still breathing. “Oh?” she let out a snort as she put a hand over her mouth. If she didn't catch it quick her full on outburst might have distubed the scene in front of her.

****

The room could be simply described as controlled chaos. There was the mess in the room that existed simply for the fact that it was Jaunes room. Clothes on the floor, an empty water bottle or two, a half open comic. The floor at the foot of the bed had been attempted to be converted into a food area, with an empty bottle of soda on its side and what looked to be a cookie cake that was attacked by rabid wolves. The tv and consoles had open game cases and cds strewn about as evidence of a productive night. The computer desk was relatively untouched save for the two sweatshirts that found a temporary home utop the wood.

****

The real scene remained on the bed, where the two troublemakers laid to rest. Jaune lay starfished on the bed in his onesie, a foot pushed firmly in his face. His left arm hung off the bed while his right was sat on his chest half grasping a controller, legs taking what room they could claim. Ruby was lying fully clothed aside from her jacket upside down on the bed. She looked quite content without a pillow, finding the blondes leg as a suitable replacement. Her controller lay above her head, teetering on the edge threatening to fall into a mess of chocolate and dough.

****

One more picture couldn't hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> so..... yeah. if you want any clarifications or more of my dumb hcs im more than happy to share in the comments. thanks for reading and thanks Fictional! sorry if this was trash lmao


End file.
